Trening Fullbring: Runda 3
|konflikt = Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta |data = |miejsce = Chōbara, Naruki, Świat Ludzi |wynik = Ichigo osiąga pełny Fullbring |uczestnicy =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Riruka Dokugamine *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Kūgo Ginjō *Yasutora Sado *Riruka Dokugamine *Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara }} Trening Fullbring: Runda 3 jest wydarzeniem, w którym Ichigo osiąga kompletny Fullbring. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Ishida prosi Inoue by go wyleczyła W Głównym Szpitalu Karakura z wizytą do Uryū przychodzi Orihime. Inoue mówi, że może błyskawicznie naprawić jego rany. Ishida prosi ją aby to zrobiła, bo Kurosaki spotkał się z osobą, która go zaatakowała. Dziewczyna mówi, że skoro Uryū wyczuł osobę, która zaatakowała jego, to pewnie to osoba, która zaatakowała ją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 447, strony 7-10 Yukio uwalnia Ichigo ze swojego Fullbringu. Kurosaki pyta się gdzie jest. Ginjō odpowiada, że to tajna baza awaryjna. Ichigo pyta się co z Tsukishimą. Kūgo odpowiada, że przynajmniej na razie wycofał się. Yukio mówi, że idzie pomóc Giriko tłumaczyć się przed sąsiadami. Ginjō mówi aby został i pomógł Ichigo w treningu. Chłopak odmawia i mówi, że ma za mało baterii. Kūgo tłumaczy, że Tsukishima znalazł ich po Reiatsu, więc potrzebują miejsca ukrywające Reiatsu. Yukio zgadza się pomóc. Kurosaki mówi, że pokonał Jackie i pyta się kto następny, Ginjō odpowiada, że będzie walczył z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 447, strony 11-16 thumb|right|190px|Orihime spotyka Sado Orihime idąc ulicą rozmyśla nad tym jakiej broni użyła osoba, która ją zraniła. Zastanawiała się czy jest to podobne do Zanpakutō. Spotyka Chada, który pyta czy była w szpitalu. Orihime odpowiada, że uleczyła Ishidę. Sado mówi jej, że na następnym etapie treningu Ichigo będą potrzebować jej mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 477, strony 16-18 Ichigo kontra Kūgo thumb|left|190px|Yukio aktywuje swój Fullbring Kiedy Yukio używa swojego Invaders Must Die, Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że tak został uwięziony podczas walki z Tsukishimą. Ginjō tłumaczy, że ten Fullbring zamyka swoje cele we własnej podprzestrzeni, a Yukio może kontrolować tą przestrzeń z konsoli. Następnie mówi, że jednak nie wolno mu interweniować. Po chwili pyta Kurosakiego czy chciał kiedyś znaleźć się w grze wideo. Ichigo nie wie o co chodzi. Po chwili tłumaczeń, Kūgo aktywuje swój Cross of Scaffold. Następnie mówi, że przydałoby się ustalić kilka zasad. Po chwili prosi Yukio aby dał im 6 punktów HP. Ichigo pyta się, czy kiedy zużyje swoje punkty życia, gra się skończy. Następnie ruszają do ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 448, strony 1-10 Orihime spotyka Xcution thumb|right|190px|Riruka spotyka Orihime Podczas siedzenia na dachu jednego z budynków, Riruka zauważa Chada i idącą z nim dziewczynę. Pyta się Sado co to za dziewczyna. Kiedy chłopak odpowiada, ze to Inoue, Riruka podchodzi do niej i pyta czy naprawdę umie leczyć rany i po co tu przyszła. Dokugamine mówi, że jeśli Orihime będzie go leczyć, to Ichigo ciągle będzie ranny i będzie czuł nieskończony ból. Inoue pyta dziewczynę czy ona też martwi się o Kurosakiego. Riruka widocznie się zawstydza i odpowiada przecząco. Orihime mówi, że jeśli Ichigo będzie potrzebował jej pomocy, zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy aby mu pomóc. Riruka pyta się co jeśli Kurosaki będzie tak ranny, że jej moc go nie uleczy. Inoue twierdzi, że nie pozwoli aby Ichigo wciąż cierpiał i nie ważne jak będzie ranny, i tak go uleczy. Yukio mówi Ginjō, że mają gościa i go wpuszcza. Kūgo śmieje się i mówi, że mają medyka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 448, strony 11-17 thumb|left|190px|Urahara prosi Shinigami by oddał swoje Reiatsu do kuli W Sklepie Urahary Kisuke pyta Isshina czy jest pewny. Kurosaki mówi, że to już denerwujące. Urahara mówi, że będzie powtarzał, ponieważ Isshin chce pozbawić swojego syna przyszłości. Po chwili pojawia się tajemniczy Shinigami i mówi by to zrobili. Urahara mówi, że po tym jak umieści w świecącej kuli trochę swojego Reiatsu, wszystko będzie gotowe. Urahara mówi, że czekają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 448, strony 18-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 449, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Chad w specjalnym pokoju treningowym W międzyczasie Orihime się przedstawia. Kūgo mówi by zachowała uprzejmości na później i każe mu wyleczyć Ichigo z którego leci krew. Inoue podbiega i używa swojej mocy aby go uleczyć. Kurosaki dziwi się jej obecnością, ale zauważa Chada i domyśla się, że to on ją tu sprowadził. Sado mówi, że będzie trenował w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu, które stworzył dla niego Yukio. Chad przypomina sobie następstwa walki z Tsukishimą, kiedy został przecięty mieczem. Stwierdza, że nie czuł bólu ani nie miał rany, tak jak w przypadku Orihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 449, strony 4-10 thumb|left|190px|Kūgo zraniony przez Orihime Ginjō narzeka, że Inoue strasznie wolno leczy Ichigo. Dziewczyna mówi by trochę poczekał, ale on mówi, że nie ma mowy i pyta Kurosakiego czy jest gotowy. Kūgo rusza na niego, następnie Orihime używa Shiten Kōshun, którą Ginjō pomylił z Santen Kesshun. Kiedy uderza w tarczę swoim mieczem, odrzuca mężczyznę. Inoue tłumaczy, że po tym jak odeprze atak, tarcza zamienia siłę uderzenia w eksplozję i następuje kontratak. Dziewczyna mówi Kūgo by nie atakował kiedy o to prosi. Ichigo dziwi się i pyta ją kiedy nauczyła się tej techniki. Ona odpowiada, że podczas tych 17 miesięcy wraz z Chadem trenowali, bo wiedzieli, że przyjdzie czas kiedy Kurosaki odzyska moce i będzie walczył. Następnie mówi mu by nie martwił się o nich i skupił się na odzyskiwaniu mocy. Yukio patrząc na zegarek, widzi, że dochodzi północ, po czym naciska przycisk przyśpieszania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 449, strony 11-19 Kompletny Fullbring Ichigo Kurosaki rusza na Kūgo. Mężczyzna uświadamia sobie, że Kurosaki zmienia swoje ruchy, by znaleźć się poza jego zasięgiem. Następnie pyta chłopaka po co miecze mają rękojeść. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi tłumaczy, że po to by pozbyć się problemów z zasięgiem. Ginjō uświadamia sobie w myślach, że od kiedy przyprowadzono Inoue, Kurosaki walczy zupełnie inaczej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 450, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Riruka je pączka Riruka wchodzi do Fullbringu Yukio i pyta się Orihime dlaczego tak się kuli. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie ma tu żadnych ścian ani filarów, więc nie miała zbytniego wyboru. Riruka następnie krzyczy do Yukio aby dał im stół i krzesła, jednak chłopak odmawia. Kiedy Inoue grzecznie o nie prosi, Yukio wysłuchuje jej prośby. Riruka bierze pączka i pyta się Orihime dlaczego się tak patrzy. Widząc cieknącą ślinę dziewczyny, pozwala zjeść jej jednego pączka. Dokugamine zastanawia się co by na to powiedzieli jej rodzice. Inoue mówi, że też się nad tym zastanawia. Po chwili opowiada, że brat zabrał ją z domu kiedy była mała. Riruka mówi, że Orihime strasznie nudzi i postanawia wyjść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 450, strony 6-13 thumb|left|190px|Orihime zatrzymana przez Kūgo Ichigo stwierdza, że nic nie czuje z miecza Kūgo. Uświadamia sobie, że jest inaczej niż z Ginem, bo tamten nie wkładał w walkę swojego serca, a Ginjō atakuje z sercem. Przypomina sobie, że kiedy walczył z Tsukishimą, czuł jakby same jego krwawe intencje go raniły. Zastanawia się czy nie czuje nic z tego miecza, ponieważ nie jest on Zanpakutō czy może dlatego, że nie do końca mu ufa. Kūgo mówi Kurosakiemu, że zamiast walczyć, błądzi gdzieś myślami i atakuje go powodując ranę na twarzy. Orihime rusza do niego, ale Ginjō zatrzymuje ją mieczem i pyta się jej czy chce by Ichigo stał się silniejszy. Twierdzi, że kiedy stracił moce Shinigami, stracił również gotowość do walki i mówi, że on mu ją przywróci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 450, strony 14-19 thumb|right|190px|Orihime zamknięta w klatce Kurosaki pyta Ginjō w co sobie pogrywa. Mężczyzna kopie go i mówi, że jest za głośny i by przestał się mazać. Ichigo pyta się go czego chce i przypomina mu, że mówił, że chce mu pomóc. Kūgo zaprzecza i twierdzi, że ich celem jest przywrócenie jego mocy Shinigami i pierwszym krokiem jest nauka Fullbringu. Kurosaki twierdzi, że od początku nie potrafił im do końca zaufać, a teraz nie wierzy, że są jego przyjaciółmi. Ginjō tłumaczy mu, że skoro zgodził się na trening, to znaczy, że im ufa. Mówi Ichigo, że jest bezsilny i już skończony. Mężczyzna atakuje go pięścią i mówi, że jeśli nie zacznie robić uników to zginie. Orihime biegnie pomóc Kurosakiemu, ale Yukio zamyka ją w specjalnej klatce. Ichigo pyta się co zrobili Inoue. Ginjō mówi mu by może poszedł i zobaczył. Kurosaki używa Bringer Light i próbuje zaatakować od tyłu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 451, strony 2-9 thumb|left|190px|Yukio mówi Orihime, że nic nie słyszy Orihime próbuje się wydostać, ale Yukio mówi, że to na nic. Tłumaczy, że nikt poza klatką ją nie słyszy i w żaden sposób nie da się jej zniszczyć. Mówi jej by spojrzała na prawy dolny róg. Tłumaczy, że ta klatka jest niezniszczalną potężną "zakazaną strefą". Orihime krzyczy, ale Yukio mówi, że nic nie słyszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 451, strony 10-11 thumb|right|190px|Miecz wbity w Ichigo Ichigo mówi Kūgo, że dzięki jego aurze i dźwiękom które wydaje, może robić uniki, nawet gdy go nie widzi. Ginjō po chwili wbija mu miecz w ramię i mówi, że powinien uniknąć tego ataku. Kurosaki mówi by nie żartował sobie z niego. Kūgo krzyczy, że tylko dzięki temu, że jest łagodny, Ichigo wciąż żyje. Następnie wbija mu miecz w brzuch i mówi, że już czas na śmierć Chada i Inoue. thumb|left|190px|Kūgo wita Ichigo w Xcution Widząc szok w oczach Kurosakiego, mówi mu, że musiał to przewidzieć, skoro nie jest jego przyjacielem. Mówi mu by się nie martwił, bo jego też zabije. Ichigo próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale nie może. Mówi w myślach by Ginjō poczekał. Kiedy na niego patrzy, zamiast fizycznej formy, widzi go skąpanego w Reiatsu. Nagle wstaje otoczony białą energią i atakuje Kūgo. Ten mówi, że jest z niego dumny, ponieważ jego Fullbring jest już kompletny. Następnie tłumaczy, że kiedy Fullbring jest kompletny, ktoś musi być blisko i opanować uwolnioną energię ryzykując własnym życiem. Mówi, że dlatego trenował pod jego okiem. Następnie przeprasza, że musiał odegrać czarny charakter i wita go w Xcution.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 451, strony 12-19 Ichigo i Xcution: Zadzwoń przed burzą thumb|right|190px|Inoue budzi się w grze Orihime wstaje w domku stworzonym przez Yukio i myje zęby. W międzyczasie, Ichigo mówi Ginjō, że nie będzie już robił żadnych pompek. Kūgo pyta go czy jest już zmęczony. Kurosaki krzyczy na niego, że zrobił już kilka zestawów po 100 pompek. Kūgo mówi mu by przestał narzekać, bo zrobił dopiero 14 zestawów i twierdzi, że imię Ichigo składa się z 1 i 5''Ichigo'' składa się z ichi (1) i go (5), więc został jeden zestaw. Kurosaki krzyczy, że nienawidzi jak ludzie czytają w ten sposób jego imię. Ginjō twierdzi, że to nieprawda, bo zawsze nosi koszulki z numerem 15. Orihime stwierdza, że Ichigo bardzo ciężko pracuje. Do jej pokoju wchodzi Riruka. Inoue mówi jej, że znowu weszła bez jej pozwolenia. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że to nieważne i daje jej śniadanie. Orihime mówi jej, że mogłaby dla odmiany z nią zjeść, ale tamta twierdzi, że zjadła już sporo pączków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo trzyma swój miecz Ginjō mówi Ichigo, że już wystarczy. Kurosaki pada ze zmęczenia. Kūgo twierdzi, że Ichigo jest coś cicho i pyta czy chciałby jeszcze raz. Następnie mówi, że żartuje i komentuje, że wytrzymałość Kurosakiego osiągnęła najniższy poziom i tłumaczy, że Fullbringerzy używają Fullbringu przy pomocy swoich ciał. Ginjō pyta się Ichigo, czy zobaczył coś po ukończeniu Fullbringu. Sam odpowiada sobie, że powinien ujrzeć go skąpanego w Reiatsu i z tego powodu zniszczył mu wzrok. Twierdzi, że to co zobaczył, to dowód, że zaczyna odzyskiwać moce Shinigami. Tłumaczy, że kiedy Ichigo stracił moce, została w nim odrobina Reiatsu, którego użyli przy pomocy odznaki, a jedynie pozostało wzmocnić jego ciało, a wtedy moce Shinigami połączą się z Fullbringiem i zyska moc przewyższającą Shinigami. Następnie rzuca mu odznakę i mówi by spróbował. Ichigo aktywuje nową formę Fullbringu z mieczem w dłoni. Ginjō mówi, że jest na co popatrzeć i prawie pomylił go z kimś innym. Następnie stwierdza, że Fullbring Ichigo też potrzebuje nazwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 5-13 Ichigo, Sado i Orihime opuszczają grę i są witani przez Yukio, który narzeka, że trwało to bardzo długo. Następnie mówi by szedł już do sióstr, bo pewnie się martwią. Ichigo wpada w panikę i pyta ile był tam dni. Yukio odpowiada, że jedynie 90 minut dzięki jego opcji przyśpieszenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 14-15 Następstwa Ichigo wchodzi do domu i zostaje powitany przez Yuzu, która mówi, że mają gościa. Kurosaki wchodzi głębiej i zauważa siedzącego Tsukishimę, który wita go jakby byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 16-19 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia